


Have You Earned It?

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's been gone for less than 24 hours on business, but <i>someone</i> misses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Earned It?

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for [wittyredrobin](http://wittyredrobin.tumblr.com/) for being an awesome friend and talking filth with me <3 <3

Tim sighed, dropping down onto his bed. He reached up, loosened his tie, debated laying down and just crashing for a few hours. He was supposed to meet some of Wayne Enterprise’s newest business partners for a late dinner, but he had a good two hours. And he felt like a _nap_ would do wonders for him.

He raked a hand back through his hair, as he felt his phone in his pocket vibrating. He dug it out, saw Damian’s name on the screen and smiled.

He had wished Damian had been able to come with him to Hong Kong. He knew it made _sense_ for Cassandra to come, as she always had unfinished business on these streets- but he missed his boyfriend. And was a little forlorn about the fact that he could have easily _cancelled_ one room reservation and had Damian in his bed every night, curled up with him.

It wasn’t like Bruce had to know- he didn’t have a _clue_ about he and Damian, and Tim was content to keep it that way.

But Bruce wasn’t going to let three of his force go- and he had wanted Tim on the trip for the business aspect. It had been pretty clear that Damian would have to remain home.

“Hi,” Tim said, rather happily, as he answered the call. “I miss you-”

“ _Are you in your room_?” Tim blinked, swore that Damian’s voice was breathy. Swore there was an edge to it he knew _so well_.

“Uh, yeah. Damian, are you oka-”

“ _I miss you daddy_.” Tim choked, gave a little sound as he felt his cock throbbing suddenly in his pants, beginning to harden. It was such a knee-jerk reaction, but _god_ it always was when Damian got into this mood.

“Dami-”

“I wish you were here.” Damian gave a sigh, ended in the smallest of moans, and _oh god_ Tim didn’t even need an imagination to know what his boyfriend was up to. “You’re alone, right daddy?”

Tim swallowed thickly, nodded. Realized Damian couldn’t see him. “Yeah, I’m alone.”

Another moan- this time full, and Tim shivered. “Do you want to know what I’m doing?”

Tim closed his eyes, exhaled. And oh, this was _so wrong_ , but- “ _Yes_.”

“I’m in your bed,” Damian whispered, and Tim could see him, settled back in the pillows, “It still smells like you. Guess what I’m wearing?”

Tim licked his lips. “What?”

“ _Nothing_.” Tim groaned, could picture every inch of perfectly dark exposed skin, each scar that littered Damian’s body. And when Damian spoke- he knew the kid was _smirking_. “Are you okay, _daddy_?”

Tim swallowed thickly, before his own lips curled into a smile. Damian could be a _brat_ , but Tim knew how to play back. “Daddy’s just fine, baby boy,” he whispered, voice a little rougher than he expected. “Maybe a bit curious as to why you’re a little out of breath. Are you touching yourself again?”

Damian whined, and Tim wondered if he tossed his head back, squeezed his eyes shut. “I can’t _help_ it. I miss you, it’s been _so long_ since you touched me.”

Tim chuckled, shifted so he could get properly on the bed, sitting back in the pillows and stretching his legs out. “Baby, I fucked you last night. It hasn’t been that long.”

Another little whine. “But you should be fucking me _right now_ and you’re not.” He gave a little moan, and Tim reached a hand down, popping open the button of his pants.

“Hmmm, is that so? Have you _earned_ it, baby boy? Have you been good?” Damian groaned.

“O-of _course_.”

“Really? Tell me how you have been. Walk me through your day.” Tim pulled his zipper down, gently palmed himself through his underwear. Damian gave a frustrated groan.

“Daddy, that will not help-”

“Ah, ah, _ah_. I told you to do something, Damian.” The teen huffed, and Tim _knew_ it wasn’t what he wanted to talk about- but Damian was just too fun to frustrate like this. Tim didn’t feel in any rush to give him what he wanted.

“I spent some time reading,” Damian offered, “I went for a run.”

Tim smiled. “Yeah? Did you need a shower baby boy?”

When Damian responded Tim could hear the smirk in his voice. “Yes. I thought about you.”

“Did you now?” Tim gripped himself tighter, felt himself throb through his underwear. He was hard already.

“Yeah.” It came out a sigh. “I wished you were there. I love when you shower with me daddy.”

Tim gave a little groan, tugging his underwear down to rest at the base of his cock. “Did you touch yourself, Damian?”

Damian moaned. “Just like I am now.” Tim tipped his head back, wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. So much for teasing Damian. “I wish you were here. Your hand always feels better.”

“Oh does it now? Is that what you want?”

Damian whined. “ _No_.”

Tim twisted his hand around the head of his cock, rubbed his thumb along his slit. “Tell daddy what you want.”

“Want-” Damian broke off, breathy, gave a low moan, “Want you to kiss me _there_.”

Tim chuckled, resumed slow, lazy strokes- too afraid he'd make himself come before they had any real fun. “You want me to eat your ass, Dami? Is that what my baby boy wants?” Damian groaned, and Tim grinned something wicked. “Oh _honey_ daddy can do that. When he comes home.”

“Want it...now…” Damian managed.

“Maybe you should fuck yourself a little. That might make you feel better.”

He heard Damian shifting- and then the sounds changed. He was on speaker phone. He heard the bed shift- the cap of a bottle opening.

Tim licked his lips. “Can you take two pretty boy?”

Damian whined. “I- I think so, daddy…” Damian went silent for a moment, before he let out a loud gasp, and Tim squeezed his cock again.

“Feel good?”

“Hnn, _yes_.” Tim could picture him, tipping his head back, thighs spread wide as he worked his fingers into him. He was breathy, giving Tim more and more little sounds, with each passing minute.

“Are they making you feel better?”

A low groan, followed by, “ _Yes_.” Tim smirked, began stroking himself faster- knew he wasn’t going to last all that long- knew that Damian _sure as hell_ wasn’t going to.

“Fuck yourself like I was doing it,” Tim whispered, dragging precum down his cock with his thumb. “Just like daddy does- I know you can, Damian. Curl your fingers for me.” He heard a little breath, and then an obscene, loud moan, and he was grinning. “That’s it, baby boy.”

“ _Dad-dy_.” Tim exhaled, his hips lifting up to chase after his own hand.

“Touch yourself, Damian. I want you to come for me.” The next sound was a choked sob, and he knew Damian was desperately stroking himself, twisting and curling his fingers to brush his prostate. “Daddy wants you to come. You’re so _pretty_ when you do.” Tim gave his own moan, added, “You know, I’m touching myself too.”

Damian gave a little cry, and then, “Please come _home_. Need you- need you _so badly_.”

“I know. _Fuck_ , Dami, I’m going to to fuck you so hard when I’m home.” Tim pushed his hips up off the bed, panting. “Daddy’s going to make you _scream_ , baby boy.”

The moment he said it, he heard Damian gasping, the sound dissolving into a loud cry- one he _knew_. And just _picturing_ Damian arching, fingers buried inside himself as he came up onto his belly had Tim moaning, giving his own whine as he came over his fist.

For a few moments, there was nothing but _panting_ , before Tim started laughing. “You’re the devil Damian?”

When he spoke, his voice was breathy, but lacked that desperate edge it had had when he had first called. “-tt- I could say the same of you, Drake.” Tim smiled.

“You know, I haven’t even been gone a full day yet. How are you going to make it through the rest of the week?” He heard Damian shifting, figured he was cleaning himself up, and a minute later the sound changing- back off speaker phone.

“I will be calling you a few more times,” Damian offered, “And hopefully we’ll end up in the same… situation.”

“Hmm, that being you with your fingers up your ass begging daddy to eat you out?” He heard Damian give a little gasp, and Tim laughed again. “Make sure to clear the day when I come home, okay?”

Damian huffed. “As if I hadn’t already.”

Tim reached for his nightstand, grabbed a tissue as he managed to press his phone to his shoulder, cleaning himself up and tucking himself back into his pants. “So was this just a fuck and run call, or do you want to hear about my day so far?”

“-tt- I would appreciate simply hearing your voice. Talk to me.”

Tim smiled sweetly at that, lifting one arm and folding it behind his head, as he began a break down of the day thus far- and knew that Damian was letting his eyes fall closed, enjoying his afterglow to the sound of Tim’s soothing voice.


End file.
